Mini Series: Alyssa Ashcroft
by RagingBlonde
Summary: Alyssa survived Raccoon City, becoming a best selling author. Find out how her story ends after Raccoon City.


**Alyssa Ashcroft  
(I do not own the rights to Alyssa Ashcroft, she a canon from the Resident Evil outbreak files series. I have added her into my stories if you've read any of the Part 1-3.)**

"Sonya you can't leave with him!" Alyssa screamed as she watched Sonya and Hunk disappear.

Rick tugged on her arm and said "It's okay, let them go." he began coughing out blood.

"Rick we can't inject you with this, I don't think believe he'd give up the anti-virus so easily." Rick had no hope that he needed to do something quickly he could feel himself changing. Grabbing the serum, he injected himself.

Alyssa grabbed him as they both fell to the floor, holding him tightly she prayed this was going to work. She felt his body go limp. She knew right there it killed him right away. Tears rolled down her face as she watched him. She couldn't believe this. Out of all the people she wanted Rick to survive.

"They will pay, I promise you that Rick." She laid his body down as she got up dusting herself off. She had less than 3 hours to make it to the clock tower. It was trouble getting to this point. She was now alone and limited bullets.

Alyssa made it just as the chopper was landing "Is it just you?" Nodding her head she got inside. Watching the ground as they flew through the city, it was covered with infected. Umbrella had ruined so many lives they weren't going to get away with this. She took out her camera she had found on the way and took the last few shots she could. It was up to her to let the world know exactly what happened. She knew she was going to be one of the few survivors. She hoped the person who had the camera before got some good shots. The chopper landed in another town where they set up a quarantine for everyone they rescued. Alyssa sat there alone.

**Oct 1, 1999 - 1 year later**

"We welcome bestselling author of Raccoon City Survivor Alyssa Ashcroft to the stage" Amelia Amber said above the loud crowd cheering as Alyssa walked out waving at them. She took a seat on the stage, she never imagined in a million years that she would be sitting on the Today's show in New York.

"I never imagined a tragedy like Raccoon would have brought me to this point." Alyssa said smiling, but her heart hurt and weighed heavy on her.

"It was 1 year ago today the devastation of Raccoon City was wiped off the US map, killing over 1 million people." Host Amelia Amber said as the crowd gasp.

Alyssa nodded as she began speaking trying to form her words "It wasn't the government's fault they were trying to contain the infected that Umbrella had created. If the infected had gotten out, who knows if we would have a home let alone be alive right now? I also believe there wasn't many survivors left after the infection spread." She said speaking to the crowd.

"So tell us what you saw? How did it all start?" Alyssa went on about some of the facts but didn't want to spoil it all the audience was all going to get a book to read it for themselves. .

Someone in the crowd stood up. "She's lying none of the bullshit in this book is true. She created a fictional event to make money off the millions of victims in Raccoon!" Security came and grabbed the person dragging them out of the audience as he continued to scream liar. Alyssa took a deep breath holding her composure.

"How do you deal with people who claim this was all a lie so you could get famous?" Ameila asked.

Alyssa smiled "To be honest if I wasn't there personally living the hell of Raccoon and was an outsider reading my book, I would think I was crazy and lying too, but everything you read was true. Umbrella created Bio-weapons and unleashed them in Raccoon as their personal playground, causing the lives of a Million people give or take, but you have to remember there are other facilities so who knows what else they're doing and who else has fallen victim to them all over the world!" Alyssa said as she listened to the sadness in the crowd.

Amelia sat back taking a sip of her coffee and asked "Do you fear they'll come after you? Since they are still the biggest name all over the world?"

Alyssa nods "Some days, but given the mass amount of lawsuits they're fighting right now for the murders of people's family's and tracking down other survivor's I think a small time reporter is the least of their worries" the crowd couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Amelia had terror in her eye and a little bit of doubt, but that didn't stop her from asking this, "One last question the girl you wrote about, your best friend. Have you seen her since?"

Alyssa has been ready for every question, except that one. "No, I've been searching but haven't found her. For all I know Umbrella got her. She left with one of the most dangerous U.S.S men, who bleeds and murder's for Umbrella. He killed her parents over 10 years ago, and somehow she fell in love with the monster. I do truly hope she is alive and well."

Amelia smiled and turned to the crowd. "We like to thank Alyssa Ashcroft for coming here today to talk to us, and as a gift to everyone in the audience you get your own signed copy of Raccoon City Survivor!" The crowd cheers as Alyssa waves and head's off stage.

"You did well!" Alyssa manager assures her as they head back to her dressing room. "That crazy man in the crowd was taken away by police not to long after security took him out. We like to make sure that you are safe."

Alyssa nodded as she looked at herself in the mirror. With the book launch a month ago and thousands of copies sold she had a lot of media buzz around which could bring danger to because she was sure Umbrella was searching for any survivors to get rid of. Alyssa told her Manager Sarah she wanted a security team, and only the best. Sarah informed her she'll make some calls to get interviews done today.

All off a sudden Alyssa felt her anxiety kicking up she didn't believe her book would kick off like this but now she needed some serious protection because what if Umbrella does come after her? She thought about it before but didn't seem like a huge worry. She honestly didn't think her book would create so much buzz, but one year anniversary after the destruction. Everyone in the world must be curious as to what really happened to Raccoon.

Alyssa moved to New York a few months after the escaping Raccoon City. She applied to the biggest paper and news companies. But then decided she wouldn't be able to run it the way she wanted. She couldn't tell her truth, she'd have to tell the public what the public wanted to hear. So she purchased her own office space, to become an author and a journalist for herself. She wanted to destroy Umbrella for what they did, and she couldn't do so working for another news source. Her work is solely around taking down Umbrella. That's when she hired Sarah, freshly out of university looking for a job in her field as a public relations manager.

The two get in the black SUV to head back to the office. Sarah was on the phone with some security companies to see what she could get in the meantime while they search for the best for Alyssa. New York traffic was always horrible didn't matter the time of day. Alyssa scrolled through her calendar to see what else she had coming up, she had another show to do tomorrow morning. The more press she got for her book, the better. Part of her hoped Sonya was alive and read the book.

"We have 5 security personnel meeting us at the office in an hour for interviews," said Sarah

Sarah reminded Alyssa a lot like Sonya all though a year ago she was angry and hurt and hated Sonya for leaving them to die to save herself she began wondering if she was okay. Hoping she was still alive well and not turned into an Umbrella experiment. The SUV stopped in front of of Alyssa's office. It was a small office with a big window. She wanted big windows so she could see if any attackers were coming right at her. Ashford Journalism was the sign outside. Alyssa was proud of herself, her book was in the front showcase. She often thought going into hiding would be best but if she died telling the truth and exposing Umbrella for who they really were, it would all be worth it.

Alyssa was sitting at her desk doing some research tapping her pen. She has so many interviews about her book, which was great more people needed to know the truth about Umbrella and Raccoon City that she even received a cryptic message from Leon S. Kennedy another Raccoon Survivor. _Sheena Island _he wrote with nothing else.

Post office man walked into her shop. Alyssa stood up asking if she could help him. He handed her over a package, Alyssa looked at it but it didn't have a return address on it. "Thank you" she said as she signed for it. When the man left she opened up the package. It was filed on Umbrella with a note.

_Dear Alyssa;_

_I read your book. I'm sorry Rick died, I never wanted that to happen I did love him but I am glad at least you made it out to write the truth. I can't tell how I got these or even where I am at the moment but I thought you could use them for yourself and your research. Maybe write another book._

_Sonya_

Alyssa could feel tears running down her cheek. She couldn't believe that Sonya was still alive. Opening up the folders, she had some reports on the Mansion, Raccoon, Sheena and Rockfort Island. She opened the Sheena file right away and couldn't believe the information that was on it. She wrote back to Leon's emails. _I have a file on it. I need to see you. _ There was enough evidence in this to bring down Umbrella once in for all. It was time for Alyssa to bring down the Evil Corporation!

**5 years later - Sometime in 2003 **

Alyssa met Leon S. Kennedy at a bar for a drink. He had a small window to meet with her to catch up, but both of them were interrupted by the news.

"Hey turn that up!" Alyssa yelled

_**Umbrella is bankrupt, stocks tumble after an incident in Russia killing off a whole village but one survivor. What was known as the leading pharmaceutical company has now fell. Riots can be seen all over the states as they burn Umbrella products. "For Raccoon City" People screamed.**_

Leon and Alyssa look at each other with a smile. Had they won? Was it truly over? Alyssa had to go run this story. Leon picked up his phone both of their jobs still weren't over. "Keep in touch" Alyssa said as she gave Leon a hug and was gone.

Alyssa ran her story and for the first time in 5 years since the Raccoon City incident she felt like she could have a normal life to live. Never did she think the day would come when Umbrella fell, but today under the sunshine she stands in central park enjoying the fresh air. She watched as people enjoyed their lives. Turning around she saw a familiar face, and with her was a young child.

"Sonya?" Alyssa called out.

Sonya smiled as she walked up to her. "Is it true? Are we finally free?" Sonya asked as she held her child's hand.

Alyssa looked down at the boy. Wondering if it was Ricks, or Hunks before looking back up at her. "It's finally over, we no longer have to fear."

They hugged each other and began walking through Central Park catching up.

**End**


End file.
